yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Match videos (archive)
On this page you can find videos of Yomi games people have recorded. Most videos will feature games played on the (still in development) online version of Yomi, though some videos may be recordings of in-person Yomi games with players using physical Yomi decks. Using this page (and adding match videos to it) *Videos are sorted by character, so if a video features two different characters, that video will be posted under the respective headings for each character. For example, a casual match between Bob (Grave) vs Jim (Jaina) would be added to the Casual match list under both the Grave and Jaina headings (there are separate lists for Tournament, Educational, and Casual matches). *When adding match videos to this page, please use this format (or see the lists below examples): PlayerName#1 (Character they used) vs PlayerName#2 (Character they used) (additional information can go here between parentheses or tags)*Videos that have instructive audio commentary, text annotations, or both can be found on or added to the Educational matches (with commentary) list. If you're unsure whether or not a video is a good fit for the Educational matches (with commentary) list, it may help to take a look at some of the matches already on the list. Generally, so long as a video (1) seems to be made with the intent to help people improve or learn, and (2) has audio commentary or text annotations, it can be added to the Educational matches (with commentary) list. *Videos of casual matches (with or without commentary or annotations) can be found on or added to the Casual matches video list. Tournament matches Grave *vivafringe (Grave) vs Sleb (Valerie) (unknown pre-release tournament) [1] Jaina * Midori * Setsuki *Sleb (Setsuki) vs Sotek (Valerie) (unknown pre-release tournament) [2] *Sleb (Setsuki) vs Maris (Setsuki) (unknown pre-release tournament) [3] *SlebRittie (Setsuki) vs AlbeyAmakiir (Rook), game 1, game 2, game 3 (Yomi Pre-release League) [4] *SlebRittie (Setsuki) vs Cerrus (DeGrey) - game 2, game 3 (Yomi Pre-release League) [5] Rook *SlebRittie (Setsuki) vs AlbeyAmakiir (Rook) - game 1, game 2, game 3 (Yomi Pre-release League) [6] DeGrey *SlebRittie (Setsuki) vs Cerrus (DeGrey) - game 2, game 3 (Yomi Pre-release League) [7] Valerie *vivafringe (Grave) vs Sleb (Valerie) (unknown pre-release tournament) [8] *Sleb (Setsuki) vs Sotek (Valerie) (unknown pre-release tournament) [9] Geiger * Lum * Argagarg * Educational matches (with commentary) Educational videos that have spoken audio commentary, text annotations, or both. If you're looking for (or want to add) casual match videos (with or without commentary or annotations), see the Casual matches video list. Grave *Fisheatcorn (Geiger) vs Mr Yellow (Grave), part 1, part 2 (Yomicast) [10] *Fisheatcorn (Grave) vs Mr Yellow (Geiger), part 1, part 2 (Yomicast) [11] Jaina *Fisheatcorn (Geiger) vs. vivafringe (Jaina) (Yomicast) [12] *Blinky, using Fisheatcorn's account (Lum) vs. vivafringe (Jaina) (Yomicast) [13] Midori * Setsuki * Rook * DeGry * Valerie * Geiger *Fisheatcorn (Geiger) vs. vivafringe (Jaina) (Yomicast) [14] *Fisheatcorn (Geiger) vs Mr Yellow (Grave), part 1, part 2 (Yomicast) [15] *Fisheatcorn (Grave) vs Mr Yellow (Geiger), part 1, part 2 (Yomicast) [16] Lum *Blinky, using Fisheatcorn's account (Lum) vs vivafringe (Jaina) (Yomicast) [17] Argagarg * Casual matches Grave *Scott (Grave) vs RosenSchwert (Setsuki) Jaina * Midori * Setsuki *Scott (Grave) vs RosenSchwert (Setsuki) Rook * DeGrey * Valerie * Geiger * Lum * Argagarg * Match video sources The above lists of match videos should (hopefully) be up to date. Whether they are or not, here are some links to places that feature Yomi match videos (that may or may not have been added to the above lists of match videos). *MidoriTemple's YouTube channel *SlebRittie's YouTube channel *Phlip45's YouTube channel *AlexKrasny's YouTube channel (the discussion thread associated with Alex's channel) *MHSwiffle's YouTube channel (home of the Yomicast match videos) See also *Written match reports soon--[http://yomicg.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bruce_A Bruce A 04:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC)] *Recording Yomi matches link to a resource coming soon, but not yet--[http://yomicg.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bruce_A Bruce A 04:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC)] *Yomicast *Yomi Pre-release league References #↑ Yomi tournament match (not sure which tournament it was for); recorded 31 July 2010. #↑ Yomi tournament match (not sure which tournament it was for); recorded 31 July 2010. #↑ Yomi tournament match (not sure which tournament it was for); recorded 31 July 2010. #↑ A match from week 1 of the Yomi Pre-release League (date recorded: unknown; video posted 21 December 2010). #↑ A match from week 1 of the Yomi Pre-release League (date recorded: unknown; video posted 21 December 2010). Part 1 of this match isn't available due to a recording issue. #↑ A match from week 1 of the Yomi Pre-release League (date recorded: unknown; video posted 21 December 2010). #↑ A match from week 1 of the Yomi Pre-release League (date recorded: unknown; video posted 21 December 2010). Part 1 of this match isn't available due to a recording issue. #↑ Yomi tournament match (not sure which tournament it was for); recorded 31 July 2010. #↑ Yomi tournament match (not sure which tournament it was for); recorded 31 July 2010. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #3, Game 1—recorded 5 Feb 2011. Commentary by Fisheatcorn, with a brief pre-match interview with Mr Yellow. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #3, Game 2—recorded 5 Feb 2011. Commentary by Fisheatcorn, with after-match commentary from Mr Yellow. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #1—recorded 28 January 2011. Commentary by Fisheatcorn. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #2—recorded 28 January 2011. Commentary by Blinky with questions from Fisheatcorn. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #1—recorded 28 January 2011. Commentary by Fisheatcorn. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #3, Game 1—recorded 5 Feb 2011. Commentary by Fisheatcorn, with a brief pre-match interview with Mr Yellow. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #3, Game 2—recorded 5 Feb 2011. Commentary by Fisheatcorn, with after-match commentary from Mr Yellow. #↑ Yomicast Exhibition Match #2—recorded 28 January 2011. Commentary by Blinky with questions from Fisheatcorn. Category:Miscellaneous